


feel how it beats

by permets_tu



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love, a little sex a little pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: it would be amusing if it wasn't so sad.





	feel how it beats

Anatole is unsurprisingly the first person to arrive. When he gets to Dolokhov's room, he knocks on the door and Dolokhov is filled with trepidation. He does not want any of this to be happening tonight and wishes he could turn Anatole away. Anatole has had some stupid ideas in the past but this elopement...  
"Come in," Dolokhov says, pushing down his anxiety and discomfort.  
"Good day, Fedya," smiles Anatole, "I was hoping that I'd be the first to show." Anatole sits down next to him, and Dolokhov does not smile in return.  
"Are you alright?" Anatole asks, tapping his fingers on his thigh and noticing Dolokhov's hesitation.  
Dolokhov for a second considers telling Anatole his current feelings, but decides against it. "Yes," he says, "I'm just tired. Worried."  
"Don't be worried," says Anatole, with another smile, "Everyone is clued into the plan, you have gotten everything in order, and Balaga is the most trustworthy troika driver in Russia. We shall be fine." 

Dolokhov doesn't know what to say in return, so he is silent, only responding with a nod.  
"You know," says Anatole, "We could take your mind off things." He puts his hand on Dolokhov's thigh. Dolokhov feels as if Anatole's hand is burning through his trousers.  
"We have some time to waste," Anatole continues, sidling closer, his words ringing in Dolokhov's ears, "And after tonight our time alone together will be limited..." His hand moves higher on Dolokohv's thigh.  
Dolokhov is not sure whether to push his hand away or give in. He might not be too enthused with Anatole currently but he does quite enjoy his times in bed with Anatole and it's true that this will be the last one for a long time, if not forever. 

Dolokhov gives in.

Without a word he covers Anatole's hand with his, twists his body to face him, and kisses Anatole hard. Anatole makes a surprised noise but quickly understands the situation and kisses him back. He removes his hand from under Dolokhov's and places it on the back of his neck, pressing the two of them closer together. In return Dolokhov twists a hand in Anatole's hair and pulls, enjoying the response it elicits. They kiss for a short time before Dolokhov pushes Anatole on his back and straddles his hips. Anatole immediately grab's Dolokhov's thighs and pushes his hips up to meet the other man's, and Dolokhov pushes his hips down to grind against them. He breaks their kiss and presses some kisses to Anatole's neck, which causes Anatole to whimper. The sound is breathtaking and Dolokhov returns to kissing his mouth, this time sliding his hand between Anatole's thighs. Dolokhov's prior hesitation has been relegated to the back of his head and all he can think about, perhaps against his better judgement, is _Anatole, Anatole._  
Anatole has similar thoughts, and he pushes his hips up again and murmurs Dolokhov's name, accompanied with a soft, "touch me." The sound is glorious. Dolokhov obliges, quickly undoing Anatole's trousers and undergarments, pulling them down past his knees and placing his hand on his cock. Anatole lets out a quiet moan, and Dolokhov takes advantage of this moment to pull away. Anatole starts to protest but Dolokhov covers his mouth with his hand.

"Hush," says Dolokhov, "I am just getting ready." Of course he already knows where Anatole keeps his oils and collects those before taking off his own trousers and undergarments and returning to the bed. His knees are on the mattress for hardly a second before Anatole has a hand on his shoulder and is pulling him forward.  
' _About to elope and still desperate for me_ ' thinks Dolokhov. It would be amusing if it wasn't so sad. But, as usual, he pushes the feeling down and focuses on the loveliness of the feeling of Anatole's lips on his lips and the warmth of his thighs against his own. Anatole groans as their cocks brush together and Dolokhov reaches for the oil. 

"Spread," he tells Anatole, pressing a hand to the inside of Anatole's thigh. Anatole obliges. "I'm going to use your thighs this time," he says, as he prepares himself with the oil. This is a command, not a question. One thing that Dolokhov loves about Anatole is that no matter how confident and flippant he is in public, he is submissive in bed. This pleases Dolokhov greatly, and reminding Anatole of this fact is also a fantastic way to get him to quiet down if needed.  
Anatole nods. He does not speak but his eyes trail down the length of Dolokhov's body. Dolokhov starts to feel shaky again under his gaze, so he positions Anatole's thighs and slides between them. Anatole gasps at the sensation, and reaches his face up to kiss Dolokhov. Dolokhov leans forward to meet him but at the last second buries his face in Anatole's neck instead. Anatole groans, half exasperation and half pleasure, and grabs Dolokhov's hips.  
"You feel amazing," Dolokhov says against Anatole's neck. Anatole shivers at the sensation of the words on his skin and grasps Dolokhov's hips harder. Anatole's thighs really do feel amazing on Dolokhov's cock and he focuses on that in order to ignore the tightness in his chest about this being perhaps the last time they would do this. As they rock together, Anatole making a soft sound with every thrust, Dolohkov thinks he could stay between Anatole's thighs forever. But all good things must come to an end and Dolokhov has to forcibly hold back a sob as he comes, pressing his face into Anatole's neck. 

Dolokhov lies on his back next to Anatole and the room is silent except for the combined heavy breathing of the two men. Dolohkov wants nothing more to roll on his side and press himself to Anatole and kiss his cheek and never let go but instead he lies as still as he can, hoping Anatole moves first. He's jolted out of his stillness when he feels Anatole running his hand through his hair. This gesture might have been welcomed on another day but in this moment it just makes Dolokhov's heart ache. Dolokhov pushes down his feelings, as always, and twists onto his side and takes Anatole's cock in his hand. Anatole groans and cants his hips and Dolokhov covers his mouth with his hand. Anatole is incredibly eager and it doesn't take long for him to come. He looks so beautiful and the ache returns to Dolokhov's chest.

After Anatole catches his breath, he twines his fingers with Dolokhov's and Dolokhov wants to cry.  
"You know, Fedya," says Anatole, "I really will miss you."  
"I'll miss you too," says Dolokhov.  
"You'll have to come visit me and Natasha," Anatole says, giving Dolokhov's hand a squeeze before pulling away and standing up. In a perfect world Dolokhov would stand up, take Anatole into his arms, and convince him to stay. But this is not that world. Instead, he pulls up his trousers, smooths his clothes, and sits on the edge of the bed as Anatole cleans himself, knowing the layout of Dolokhov's home like the back of his hand. When Anatole returns he is clean and clothed, except for his shirt being open. Dolokhov forces himself to not stare at the pale expanse of Anatole's chest and instead fixes his hair.  
"Countess Bezukhova has arrived and is waiting in the study," comes a call from the other side of the door.  
"Tell her we'll be down shortly," replies Anatole, buttoning his shirt partway. He looks around Dolokhov's room for a moment, knowing this is most likely the last time he'll see it, and then looks at Dolokhov, still sitting on the bed, and leans down, kissing him. Dolokhov is confused but lets himself have this moment and kisses him back gently. It is easy to pretend for a second that there is romance in this kiss. 

The moment is gone almost as soon as it arrives. When Anatole pulls away he starts to leave and beckons Dolokhov to follow him. No words are exchanged as they leave the room and move down the stairs. Anatole doesn't look back.  
"There you are," says Helene, embracing Anatole and then Dolokhov. She has an air of lightness and excitement about her and Dolokhov wishes he could feel the same. Helene and Anatole discuss the final preparations, playing with money and going through plans. Dolokhov is silently sat in a chair, a counterpoint to the constantly pacing Anatole, barely listening to what is being said. As much as he tries to go along with this idea, and he will, he will hate himself forever if he doesn't speak up. He stands, shakily, and Anatole doesn't notice but Helene immediately locks eyes with Dolokhov. He shivers. Then he speaks.

"Now wait! You'd better just give it up now, why don't you, while there's still time? You'd really better drop it all, give it up now while there's still time! Do you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TGC fic ahhhhh! Danatole hurts me but also I love it. Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!


End file.
